Various techniques have been used to move objects from one location to another location. In order to move an object in certain environments (e.g., space), where the object itself or a payload carried by the object is relatively delicate, irreplaceable or extremely valuable, such movement should be accomplished with minimal vibration or shock to reduce the likelihood of damage to the object or payload carried by the object.
The design of such actuators that are capable of reliably retracting an object or payload from one position to another position presents a number of challenges. For example, the actuator should be capable of applying the necessary energy to physically move the object or payload. Further, the actuator should move the object or payload with a minimal amount of shock or vibration to reduce the risk of damage to the object or payload. Additionally, because the actuator may be used in an extraterrestrial environment (e.g., on orbit around the Earth, on the moon, or on another planet, such as Mars), the actuator should be lightweight, have a minimal number of parts to reduce maintenance requirements, exhibit improved reliability, have a compact arrangement to reduce the size for storage (e.g., during launch), and have a low fabrication cost to reduce the overall cost of the spacecraft.